A Trip To The Past
by Jade Garden
Summary: Kagome did it again! This time, there wasn't any youkais to drag her down to the well to another time. Where did she go? Where's Kaede's village and Inuyasha? And WHO is that cute little inuyoukai who is been attacked by another youkai? Read and find Out
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Trip To The Past  
  
Part: 1 of 2 + Epilogue  
  
Author: Yura of The Hair & Jade Garden (DeadlyTeardrops at Single Spark & AFF.Net)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: General / Adventure / Humor / Romance/ Kawaiiness  
  
Summary: Kagome did it again! This time, there wasn't any youkais to drag her down to the well to another time. Where did she go? Where's Kaede's village and Inuyasha? And WHO is that cute little inuyoukai who is been attacked by another youkai? Read and find Out (I suck with summaries!) This is Kawaii-fic!!!  
  
Disclamer: I Don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything expect Naraku. I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything,I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, expect Naraku .I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything! There, I hope that's makes things clear to you!!!  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot so no matter what (expect if you kidnap MY Naraku) I WON'T write another chapter NOR sequel!!! *looks at the readers* Oh no you don't!! Naraku is MINE!! *sees readers plotting to kidnap Naraku* NOOOH!! Don't touch him! *glomps on Naraku* MINE!!! *growls in warning*  
  
Oh, and please review!!! ______________________  
  
Kagome ran towards the bone-eaters well, hoping to reach to it before Inuyasha, who was trying once again keep her from going back home for couples of days. Silently she cursed for her hanyou friend of his bad- temper and bad manners.  
  
'Will he ever learn to call me by my rightful name, not wench, bitch nor woman... Just Kagome,' She thought sighing as she saw the well and no Inuyasha around.  
  
"Wench! I didn't give you a permission to go back home!" A familiar voice suddenly yelled behind her and a young boy... err... hanyou jumped in front of her blocking her way to the well.  
  
"I don't need your permission to go home once in a while! And I have a name! It's K-A-G-O-M-E! SIT!" The raven haired young miko yelled back, taking a change to leap to the well now as her hanyou friend was literally 'sit'ting on the ground.  
  
"See you in two days! Ja ne!" Kagome waived as she disappeared into the well.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha mumbled as he got up from the ground and walked over to the well looking down only to see empty and dark bottom.  
  
"She better be back in two days or I will drag her back," He mumbled and made his way back to Kaede's village where others were resting.  
  
*  
  
Kagome looked herself from her bedroom's mirror smiling happily. She was dressed into a beautiful white kimono with blood red roses painted around the whole dress. Her mother was standing on her doorway, smiling as she watched her daughter trying on a kimono she had bought for her daughter.  
  
"Do you like it? When I saw it on the shop's window I right a way thought that the kimono would be something what you could dress once in a while, while you stay at the villages with your friends," Her mother, Mrs. Ruri Higurashi, asked smiling as she told about a beautiful kimono she had bough for her daughter earlier that day.  
  
Kagome turned to look at her mother with a happy smile on her face, quickly she ran over to her mother and gave her a big, greatful hug, "Arigato okaasan! I love it! Thank you Thank you thank you thank you!" She chanted happily tightening the hug a little bit.  
  
"You're welcome Kagome," Ruri smiled for her daughter continuing," Have you back everything you need? Food? Clothes? Homework? Hygenia stuffs?"  
  
"Yes I have everything I need for a while... I try to come back next week, that's it if Inuyasha haven't dragged us to the otherside of the Japan," Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
Her mother just smiled and nodded as Kagome loosened her hold on her mother, walking over to her bed, taking her yellow backpack on the floor and her bow and arrows on her bed. She turned to look at her mother who took something from her pocket only to give it to her.  
  
Kagome looked at a silver amulet on her hands then her mother, "What is this?" She asked her face showing her supriseness.  
  
"It's an amulet which my old friend gave to me so I could give it to my first born daughter when she would turn sixteen," Ruri explained to her.  
  
"But... my birthday is on next week... Why do you give it to me now?" The young miko asked titling her head a little to the left looking into her mother's brown eyes in a question.  
  
"I know honey, but I got this feeling you won't be here then," She answered closing her eyes, letting a small but sad smile escape on her lips continuing, "You know, your father was a very vice man," She whispered opening her eyes, startling Kagome as she saw her mother's eyecolor change into metalic silver.  
  
"Wha--? Your eyes.. they.. they are.. changed? But how?" Kagome asked her eyes wildly open.  
  
Her mother blinked her eyes as if not understanding what she was saying, "What?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes, then looked at her mother seeing only brown eyes looking back at hers blue ones.  
  
"Uh, forget that. I think I still must be tired for staying up so late," She said and then smiled.  
  
"Now, now Kagome. What have I said about being up too late when you have to wake up early next day?" Ruri asked waiving her finger motherly way on the air.  
  
"Sorry, I kinda forget," She smiled sheepishly and hugged her mother goodbye, before running quickly to the well house and jumping into the well that was a portal to a five hundres years to past.  
  
But this time, as Kagome jumped into the bone-eater's well she never noticed the shikon no tama glow silver color around her neck.  
  
*  
  
As her feet touched the bottom of the well she let a small sigh and quickly climped out of the well, taking in a fresh late evening air. She looked around only to notice that something was wrong.  
  
'Where's Inuyasha?' She asked from herself as she looked around trying to see if her hanyou friend was nearby as he always was. 'Strange, he is always awaiting for me nearby the well... Where is he?... He probably forget and is at the village with others doing Kami knows what,' She thought rolling her eyes, letting a small giggle escape as she walked towards the Kaede's village humming a soft tune she had heard her mother singing to her little brother when she and Sota had been little...  
  
As she arrived to the village she stopped dead in the track. The village wasn't looking familiar at all... It looked smaller and... there wasn't any familiar faces she had used to see when she stepped into the village of Kaede's. AND there wasn't no kids nor villages to greet her and bid her welcome back.  
  
'I must have taken a wrong way. This isn't Kaede's village... Hmm.. I must go and see the head miko of this village and ask where am I,' She thought and nodded to herself before walking into the village to seek a miko.  
  
It didn't take so long to find out the head miko of the small village. She was a very kind and asked her to come in and have a cup of tea with her for she haven't seen so many visitors in the village for a long time. Kagome had accepted the young miko's hospitality and now she was sitting inside a shrine of some kind.  
  
"It's been a long time since our village has had visitor, tell me, Kagome- sama, where are you coming from? Are you far away? Where is your village?" The miko asked as she sat down pouring some green tea in Kagome's cup.  
  
"Just Kagome is fine, Akane-sama. I come from a Kaede's village nearby InuYasha's forest, not so far away from here," Kagome answered as she took a small sip from her tea.  
  
"Kaede's village? InuYasha's forest? I haven't never heard about those places. Are those things here, in the Eastern Lands?" the head miko of the village, Akane asked curiously.  
  
Kagome blinked,"You... You've never heard about those places?" she asked, 'how's that possible? I thought that Kaede's village and Inuyasha's forest were known all around the fuedal Japan...'  
  
"Truthly Kagome-sama, I haven't never head such a names," Akane answered.  
  
"But they're close to the Bone-eater's Well," She thought out aloud, '' How is it possible?''  
  
"Bone-eater's well? As far as I know this is the only village nearby that old well, next one is about a day's travel a way if you walk there,''  
  
Kagome blinked again, then asked, "May I ask what year is it?"  
  
"Sure, it's 1350 of course, why you ask?"  
  
"Oh Kami-sama... how's that possible?!? ....*sigh* Inuyasha and others must be worried over me..." She mumbled and massaged tip of her nose feeling a light headache coming.  
  
"Kagome-sama? What is it?"Akane asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing... nothing really important...Ummmm. Do you know if I could have some place to stay over night?" Kagome asked as she looked up from the floor.  
  
"Sure! That's not a problem at all! You can stay at the shrine! Here's pleanty of room for travellers, a mikos, monks etc," Akane smiled as she got up from sitting, "Come and I show your room, but tell me, are you hungry? I was going to make something to eat before you arrived here, would you like some?"  
  
"No thank you Akane-sama. I have eaten before I came to your village, but thank you for asking," Kagome smiled and bowed to the miko who was year older then she.  
  
"Okay, if you could follow me..." Akane smiled and walked over to the door with Kagome walking behind her....  
  
*  
  
On the evening on the next day Kagome bid her farwell to the village miko as she made her way back to the bone-eater's well, hoping to get back this time to the rightful time.  
  
So deep in thoughts she was that she didn't hear when the bushes on her right started to shake and a young boy ran right into her, not noticing where he was going for he was looking behind.  
  
"Aah!" Kagome yelped as she almost fell down to the ground but quickly took back her balance noticing a small child, not younger then maybe a five or six hiding behind her whimpering and shaking in fear.  
  
"Please, kill that moster, it's trying to eat me!!" The boy sobbed.  
  
"Shhh... It's alright, I'm not going to let whatever is following you let eat you," Kagome told the boy, noticing for the first time as she turned to look at the young child the familiar hair color. The boy looked up into her eyes, making her gasp in suprise.  
  
The boy had silverwhite hair and golden eyes.  
  
(AN: It would be evil to stop here, now wouldn't it?)  
  
"What's wrong?" The boy asked quietly as he hold on her kimono with one hand as he rubbed his eyes with the other hand.  
  
But before Kagome could answer a huge bear youkai jumped out of the forest. It looked Kagome and then the boy behind her before turning it's gaze back to the miko.  
  
"Ah, how lucky I am to have a miko and inuyoukai for dinner, just when I was getting hungry," The bear youkai grinned showining it's sharp fangs, making the boy behind Kagome whimper in fear.  
  
"I don't think you have dinner today. I give you a chance to leave before I will shoot my purifiting arrow at you," She told the youkai.  
  
"Only if you give me the inu pup," The bear smirked.  
  
The boy whimpered again and let a small sob escape through his lips, "No, please don't let it eat me miss!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let that youkai eat you," Kagome told the kid without turning her gaze away from the bear.  
  
"Aren't miko's suppost to purifity all youkai kinds, not to protect them?"  
  
"I'm not like the others!" She told him and shot her arrow right in front of the youkai's feet, "Now leave,"  
  
The youkai gave a low growl before it attacked towards her, "I won't leave til I have eaten both of you!!!" It roared and lunged at her, but she already had another arrow, which she shot at it, hitting on it's right shoulder.  
  
The youkai stopped and looked at it's shoulder before turning his once been green eyes on her and this time, they were red. Bloody red.  
  
'Damn,' She thought and quickly took a new arrow shoting it once again to the youkai, this time unconsciously loading more purifity powers then before.  
  
The youkai attacked again and Kagome let her arrow to fly, and that it did. The arrow full of purifiting powers flew middle of the bear youkai's cheast, making the youkai turn into ashes by the miko powers.  
  
Kagome sighed, falling on to her knees feeling lightly tired for using so much power.  
  
"Yay! You killed the evil moster! Thank you M'Lady!!! What your name? My name is Sesshomaru, but everybody calls me Sessho or Sess!" The young inu youkai pup smiled happily giving a tight and thankful hug to his saver.  
  
"You're welcome. My name is Kagome," The miko from the future smiled to the little pup,"What are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?"  
  
Sesshomaru sat down in front of Kagome, giving a small sobbing like sound,"Okasaan was killed by that monster," He whispered quietly with a waivering voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...But... Where's your father? Is he nearby?" She asked feeling her heart break for the sight of small Sesshomaru-sama, Future The Lord of The Western Lands, crying in front of her. Carefully, she brought the young inu pup into a tight hug, hoping to ease some of his sorrows.  
  
"Shh... It's alright..." She whispered quietly, wiping a few tears that escaped from Sesshomaru's golden eyes as he cried.  
  
"Otousan is still home. I and... and okaasan went to visit at a village two days travel away from castle, when suddenly that monster attacked us with two other. *sob* It... the monster... it killed my okaasan!" He cried.  
  
"Listen, everything is going to turn out right... Shhh.... Just calm down... I have something that may brighten you up a little," Kagome told him with a calm voice, putting her backpack down, starting to dig something from it.  
  
"What *hiccup*are you *hiccup* looking *hiccup* for?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing his teary eyes.  
  
"Something for you to eat... I bet you'll like it," She mumbled the answer, then letting a small 'a-ha!' before taking a candy pag from her pack.  
  
He blinked, "What are those?" He asked and sniffed the packet, "Hmmm.... they smell good!"  
  
Kagome giggled and gave few cadies to Sesshomaru who took it with a curious, putting them into his mouth.  
  
"Do you like them?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes grew wild, " Yup! They are good! Can I have more?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, here," She smiled giving him a little bit more, before putting the pack away.  
  
"Thank you," He smiled.  
  
"You're welcome," She smiled back.  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat next to a warm campfire -which they had made few hours ago- holding the young Sesshomaru on her lap as he told her about his friends at the castle.  
  
"... But do you know what Kagome-chan?" He asked looking up to the darkening sky.  
  
"Hm?" She asked looking at the kid who was sitting on her lap.  
  
"I have always wanted to have a little brother... Someone I could play with and teach to fight.... " He sighed and cuddled closer to her warmth.  
  
"Maybe someday you will have a brother Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's chan! Not -sama!" The future Lord of The Western Lands corrected with a small pout.  
  
"Hai, hai Sess-chan ...I'm sorry, I forget that you don't like when people call you with ''-sama'',"  
  
"That's okay Kagome-chan!" He smiled,"Most of my friends at castle forgets that too," He told her turning his golden eyes to look into her blue ones, "Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if... if you could help me to get back home?I fear that there're more monsters like the one who attacked us... Please Kagome-chan? Please, Please, Please, Please?" Sesshomaru begged making a cute puppydog face that he knew no one could resist, not even the miko from the future.  
  
"Sure I can help you to get home safetly. We wouldn't want anything bad happen to you, now would we?" She smiled giving the inu pup a hug for being so cute.  
  
"Thank you Kagome-chan!" He hugged her happily.  
  
"You're welcome Sessho-chan," She answered with a yawn.  
  
"Are we now going to sleeping?" He asked when he noticed her yawning.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty tired," Kagome nodded.  
  
"But who's going to watch us while we are sleeping? What if someone attacks us?" The pup asked worriedly.  
  
"No one can harm us. I have made a safe barrier around us," She explained as she digged through her backpack for a small sleeping pag which she had bough for Shippo, "Anyway, I think you're same size as my adopted son Shippo. You can use his sleeping pag to keep warm through the night," She told him, giving the sleeping pag to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Okay Kagome-chan!" He smiled and then yawned a dog like yawn,"Good night Kag-chan,"  
  
"Good night Sess-chan," Kagome whispered as she went to sleep inside her own sleeping pag, falling a sleep right away....  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
So, how do you like this so far? Good? Bad? or what? Please review and let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Trip To The Past  
  
Part; 2 of 2  
  
Author: Yura of The Hair & Jade Garden (DeadlyTeardrops at Single Spark & AFF.Net)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: General / Adventure / Humor / Romance/ Kawaiiness  
  
/b Kagome did it again! This time, there wasn't any youkais to drag her down to the well to another time. Where did she go? Where's Kaede's village and Inuyasha? And WHO is that cute little inuyoukai who is been attacked by another youkai? Read and find Out (I suck with summaries!) This is Kawaii-fic!!!  
  
Disclamer: are you crazy or something?!? If I owned Inuyasha I would made this fic into a manga, and diffently NOT post it here! I only own Naraku & Sesshomaru in my DREAMS!!! Got it?!? Good! Now leave me alone!!! *growls*  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot so no matter what (expect if you kidnap MY Naraku) I WON'T write another chapter NOR sequel!!! *looks at the readers* Oh no you don't!! Naraku is MINE!! *sees readers plotting to kidnap Naraku* NOOOH!! Don't touch him! *glomps on Naraku* MINE!!! *growls in warning*  
  
Oh, and please review!!!  
  
____________________________  
  
As the morning came the group of two -Sesshomaru and Kagome- made their way towards the Western Lands which was three days trip by foot, one and half by flying with something like Kirara.  
  
The time travelling miko smiled as she took her lungs full of a fresh air.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I'm hungry," The little inu youkai said as his stomach growled in agreement, making the miko snap out of her thought -whatever they were.  
  
"I told you to eat more than those two cups of ramen Sess-chan," Kagome reminded him as she took an apple out of her backpack, "Here,"  
  
"Arigato Kagome-chan!" Sesshomaru smiled and took a big bite from the apple.  
  
"You're welcome Sess-chan, just remember this; An apple a day, keeps a doctor away,"  
  
"That's what Saro-chan tells every morning when dad mumbles something bad about fruits!" He told her nodding his head as in agreement.  
  
"She must be very wice," She smiled at the kid.  
  
Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something a cat youkai jumped out of a tree nearby.  
  
"Well, well, well! What do we have here? A miko and a weak inu pup. How pitiful!" She laughed as she watched them with her green cat-alike eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome asked as she took her bow and arrow ready to shoot at the youkai.  
  
"My name is Hamatonishika and I'm here to have fun by killing you two," The cat smirked.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at the youkai with pity, " I'm sure you have family, right?"  
  
The cat looked at Kagome like she had grown second head, "Yes. Two cubs and mate, why?"  
  
"Then I'm sure that you don't want to get killed by my arrow. I give you a change to leave and forget you ever met us or you can simply stay and get yourself killed, leaving your mate and two kids without mother," The miko answered.  
  
"It's not like you could hurt me, miko. You don't have any power to do so," She smirked.  
  
"You can try, but I still wish no killing to be done, so it's your choice," Kagome answered and felt Sesshomaru hid behind her legs.  
  
"I will tell my father if you hurt me or Kagome-chan!" Sesshomaru promised with a small growl.  
  
"Oh really? I don't believe your father is very powerful, after all, you're his offspring," The cat laughed.  
  
"Cat, you do not know who you are insulting," He warned.  
  
"Oh? And who am I insulting, pup?"  
  
"Lord Inu-Taisho!"Sesshomaru answered hoping that hearing his father's name would scare the cat enough to leave them alone.  
  
"So? What's the big deal?" The cat smirked.  
  
"Yes it is Mrs. Hama-bama-whatever!" Sesshomaru yelled, "If something happens to me, my father will kill you and your family!"  
  
"Listen kiddo. I don't care, so shut up!" The youkai snarled and almost leaped at the inu-pup, but was stopped by one of Kagome's arrows.  
  
"Leave him alone," Kagome ordered.  
  
The cat just snorted and tried yet again to leap on Sesshomaru, but she was yet again stopped by an arrow, which cut through her arm.  
  
"I told you to leave him alone, youkai. Now go while you still have a change,"  
  
The cat youkai looked Kagome in to her eyes and told her with a deadly calm voice," This is no over yet, wench. I swear, when I see you or the brat next time I will kill you both,"  
  
And with those words, the youkai was gone leaving the two travellers alone.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru breaking the silent that had almost wrapped it's arms around them.  
  
"Yup!" He nodded and looked at his apple for a while before taking a bite as they continued their walking.  
  
*********************  
  
*~~Meanwhile at Sengoku Jidai~~*  
  
"Where is that stupid wench?!? She said two days and it's been almost four days!!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Calm down, maybe she had to take more of those ''tests'' she speaks about?" Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha down, " Maybe if we just wait few more days and see then,ok? If she is not back by then, you go and see what's the matter, ne?"  
  
"Feh, whatever," The hanyou 'feh'ed and walked away from the bone-eater's well, where he had been all day waiting for Kagome to show up.  
  
********************  
  
As the day grew into an early night they arrived into a small village, where a friendly miko allowed them to rest till the morning.  
  
The morning came quickly and the two travellers bit their thanks and farewells as they continued their journey to the Western Land's castle which was only six hours walk.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hai Sess-chan?"  
  
"I'm tired and hungry. Can we rest and eat?" The little prince of The west asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's take a break and eat. What would you like to eat Sess-chan? Ramen? Chicken soup? Apples? Sandwitch?" Kagome asked as they sat down near a beautiful spring.  
  
"May I have both sandwitch and ramen?"  
  
"Of course, but are you sure you can eat both of them?" She asked.  
  
"Yup, yup, yup!"He nodded.  
  
"Ok, which one do you want to eat first? Sandwitch or ramen?"  
  
"Sandwitch!" He smiled.  
  
"Okay... Here you go," Kagome smiled and gave him a salad sandwitch.  
  
"Thank you Kagome-chan!" The inu-cub smiled happily, taking a big bite of his sandwitch while the miko started to make some ramen for both of them...  
  
********************  
  
~~~Meanwhile at the Castle of The Moon~~~  
(At the Western lands)  
  
"M'lord. You called us?" A Genral of The Western Lands army bowed deep as he walked infront of his lord.  
  
"Yes, Genral Genji. Have you yet found my son?" A strong masculin voice asked.  
  
"No M'Lord, but there's a rumor that he got killed by a bear youkai near at Yuna's village (the village where Kagome stayed her frist night. The future Kaede's village)," The Genral Genji told with a bow.  
  
"I do not believe in rumors. Do not stop seaching until you find him. Dead or alive," The lord of the west ordered, 'At last I have the tensaiga (the healing sword) to wake him from dead,'  
  
"Yes Lord InuTaisho-sama," The Genral Genji bowed.  
  
"You're dismissed,"  
  
"Yes, m'lord," He bowed again and walked out of the thorne room.  
  
'Whatever God or Goddess up there, I pray you to protect my son. He is too young to die,' Lord InuTaisho silently prayed and sighed deep his eyes showing fear for his only son.  
  
**************  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sesshomaru asked after a while lasted silence which has lasted since they had started their journey two hours ago.  
  
"Yes Sess-chan?"  
  
"Where are you going after you have helped me safetly back home?"  
  
"I'm going back to my friends," Kagome answered truthfully.  
  
"Where are your friends? Are we going to meet after this?" The pup asked his golden eyes wildly open as he watched her, fear of losing his new best friend shining in the orbs of the color of golden sun.  
  
"My friends are far away from here and yes, Sess-chan, we will met after this, but... You have to be paitent for it may be years before we shall see each other again, and when we will meet remember that I have missed you as much no matter what," She told him.  
  
"I will remeber Kagome-chan!" He smiled and gave her a big hug.  
  
*  
  
Genral Genji sighed as he along his men tried to find the son of The Great Taiyoukai Lord of The West.  
  
'M'lord took the news about his mate's dead almost like smiling.... I know they fought alot in past two years about rumors which told about him having a human mate and a hanyou son... *sighs* I have this tiny feeling the rumors are true,' He thought.  
  
"Genji-sama! Genji-sama! There are rumors at the nreaby village about a white haired inu-youkai pup and miko girl whom passed by the village yesterday!" One of the solders, Youdo, yelled as he came running towards his Genral.  
  
"A miko, you said?"  
  
"Aye, Genji-sama. The villagers told that she saved prince Sesshomaru from a bear youkai," Youdo told and bowed.  
  
'Interesting. A miko who protected a youkai...' The Genral thought and asked,"Did you find out which way they were travelling to?"  
  
"Yes Genji-sama. They were heading towards the Castle of the Moon. It seems the miko is going to return Prince Sesshomaru back home,"  
  
"Good job solder. Tell the others we are going back to the castle," Genji ordered.  
  
"Aye Genji-sama," Youdo bowed and ran to tell the other solders the new orders.  
  
*  
  
"Yay! Kagome-chan! Look! Look! The castle is head!!!"Sesshomaru smiled happily jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh wow! I've never seen a castle as beautiful as that!" Kagome gasped in suprise as she saw the castle.  
  
The castle indeed was beautiful. The walls were made of white marble which around grew the most beautiful red roses.  
  
"Ne, Kagome-chan?"Sesshomaru asked quietly, gentlenly tugging the hem of her kimono.  
  
"Yes, Sess-chan?"  
  
"I don't want you to go home. I want you to stay with me,"  
  
"You know that I can't stay, although I would love to,"  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I call you oneechan?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Yay! Thank you Kagome-oneechan! Now I have a big sister! Yay!" Sesshomaru laughed happily.  
  
"HALT!" Came a yell not far away from the two of them, " You're trepassing Western Lord's proberty! Leave this instant and your lives are saved!"  
  
Sesshomaru blinked few times until suddenly his face lit up into a happy smile,"Ryjo-chan!" The future lord of the western lands yelled happily.  
  
"Prince Sesshomaru?... but how?..."  
  
"Kagome-oneechan saved me two times and helped me to return safetly home!" Sesshomaru told the solder who looked like he had seen a ghoust.  
  
*  
  
"M'lord! M'lord! Your son, Prince-Sesshomaru-sama is at the front gate with an older girl!" A solder ran into the study -where his Lord InuTaisho was writing a letter to the Eastern Lord- making him startle from his thoughts.  
  
"A girl?"InuTaisho thought out aloud, rising his eyebrow in a question as the news hit him.  
  
"Hai M'lord!" The solder bowed.  
  
**********************  
  
center~~~At Sengoku Jidail~~~/center  
  
"She's been at her own time long enough studing for those stupid, useless tests!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he jumped from tree brach to tree branch, making his way towards the infamous Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
"Inuyasha! are you going to get my Okaasan back from her time?!?" Shippo- who had followed the hanyou a while now- asked.  
  
"Feh! What does it look like I'm doing kid? I ain't jumping from tree to tree towards the well just for fun!" The silver haired hanyou snorted.  
  
"Oh... But Miroku told us that you do it just for fun,"  
  
"That baka houshi does not know anything,"He told the furball (Shippo) and continued his way towards the well.  
  
************************  
  
"...And then the bad, baka neko ran away! And ...And then I played with other kids at the village! And Kagome-oneesan was soooo nice to me!" Sesshomaru told Ryji when four other solders came towards them guarding a handsome man between them.  
  
The man had a long silver white hair pulled into a high ponytail. He had his white furry tail curled around his right shoulder. The man was dressed in a white hakama and haori (an/: he has a same clothes as Sesshomaru wears at normally)with an armour and golden sash around his hips.  
  
"Good evening , Lady miko. Are you the one who helped my son back home?" The man asked with a bow. His voice was deep and sounded much like older Sesshomaru's.  
  
"Anoo... Hai, I'm the one," Kagome answered bowing deep.  
  
Before neather of them could've said anything, Sesshomaru ran towards the man, smiling happily and yelling; "Chi-chi-ue!" The inu youkai pup yelled happily as he ran towards the man, who smiled in welcome and somewhat reliefed to have his son back home. (An/:chi-chi-ue means father)  
  
"Chi-chi-ue! Kagome-oneechan saved me from evil bear youkai who killed the okaasan! And then oneechan saved me from another youkai, a neko youkai, who tried to hurt me and neechan!!!" Sesshomaru told his father who listened as he told him about his adventures with ''his Kagome-oneechan''.  
  
center*At the future; Higurashi Shrine*/center  
  
"What do you mean she is not here?!?" Inuyasha asked ... err or rather growled as he stood at the kitchen of the Higurashi Shrine where Mrs. Higurashi was making food.  
  
"I mean what I said , Inuyasha-san. Kagome is not here nor in your time... She had an important mission to make in the past," She expalined to the hot- headed hanyou Prince of The Western Lands.  
  
"Feh! What could be more important than the Shikon no Tama?"the hanyou snorted and crossed his arms over in chest.  
  
"Saving a life of a one small boy whom name I cannot tell you," Mrs. Higurashi answered turning around to look at Inuyasha, continuing; "I placed a spell on the well after I heard my daughter was needed to help a little child back home," She told and let a spell drop around herself which she had placed many years ago.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's short brown hair grew longer and her once been brown eyes turned blue. Her normal clothes changed into a beautiful blue haori and red hakamas.  
  
"M-Midoriko?!?" Inuyasha shuttered his eyes grewing wild in suprise.  
  
"That's right Inuyasha,"  
  
"But... I thought you were dead! It's been over 800 years since your birth and dead! You're a human!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed," Yes that's right, Inuyasha-san. I dieth but your father, Lord InuTaisho-sama brought me back to life with his sword and the Shikon no Tama made me immortal,"  
  
"You... You knew my father?"  
  
"Yes, he was a good man. He loved you and your brother very much,"  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Sota's voice filled the house startling the two.  
  
As quickly as she could, she put her spell back in place, making her look like a normal mid-aged woman.  
  
"Mom what do we have for dinner?" Sota asked walking into the kitchen and noticing Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha-niichan!"The boy yelled happily and ran to hug his ''big brother''.  
  
"Hello to you too kid," Inuyasha smirked and ruffed Sota's hair.  
  
"Are you here to play with me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Mrs.Higurashi who nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to play with you," The hayou nodded his head.  
  
"Cool! C'mon, let's go!" Sota smiled happily, dragging the inu hanyou towars his room....  
  
center*Later at the Sengoku Jidail; Castle of The Moon*/center  
  
Servants rushed back and front doing their jobs in hurry only to stop and bow everytime their lord, the prince and their quest walked past them.  
  
Kagome watched in awe the beautiful paintings on the castle's walls. She smiled at the thought of her art-teacher going green of jealous if he knew about the paintings which, she doubt, would survivor to her time.  
  
"Ne, Kagome-chan?"Sesshomaru asked, tugging her sleeve which made her snap out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hm? Yes Sess-chan?"  
  
"Can you stay at the castle over night? Please? You can continue your way over to your friends tomorrow morning... Please?!?" He begged, his eyes shining for uncried tears.  
  
"I..-"Kagome stated,but was stopped by a cry from the future youkai lord.  
  
"No!!!Kagome-chan!!!"  
  
Kagome looked at her hands with a gasp as she saw throu them. Suddenly her whole body glowed with pure blue light, forsing other to sheld their eyes...all others but the small youkai lord who looked at his best friend right into the eyes as tears ran down throu his cheeks.  
  
"Kagome-chan. Please don't leave me!!!" He cried and tried to ran towards her but was hit by a invisible wall.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-chan... Remember my words... We will meet again, good bye," Kagome said and disapieared along with the light leaving people in awe whispering after the girl and a small inu youkai cry quietly in saddness...  
  
centerTwo years later, at the Sengoku Jidai/center  
  
The usual shard hunting group walked back towards the Kaede's village with a smiles shining on their faces. The Shikon no Tama was whole once again, thanx to Koga and his pack plus Kagura who had helped them by letting know Naraku's plans.  
  
Kagome took a glace of Inuyasha who walked infront of them, 'The jewel is completed Inuyasha, what will you wish for?' She asked quietly in her thoughts as she turned her gaze up to the blue cloudless sky, 'Are you going to wish to be full youkai so your brother would accept you into your family? Or will you become human and go in the hell with Kikyo as you promised to her?' She sighed quietly as her thoughts turned to Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru.  
  
'It's been two years since I have him. I hope nothing has happened to him...*sigh* I wish I had camera with me when I saw him as a kid! Awww! He was soooo cuuutieee!!!' Kagome giggled quietly.  
  
Since the day she had came back from the feudal Japan where Sesshomaru had been only but a kid she had been a little sad. She never told Inuyasha nor her friends about where she had been in fear for them to start to hate her for helping 'their' enemy...  
  
'Enemy... It's strange how time and thoughts about people change,' She sighed, ' Never in my wildest dreams would I thought that I would go back in time where Sesshomaru was but a small kid and help him safetly back to home,'  
  
centerLater That Same Night/center  
  
"Kagome, It's time for ye to make a wish, child," Kaede said as Kagome walked out of the hut towards the others who where waiting her at the Bone- eater's Well.  
  
"Hai, Kaede-baba," The miko from the future nodded as they walked towards the others.  
  
"Are you ready, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as they stepped on the clearing.  
  
"Hai, I'm ready," She nodded turning her head towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha... Make your wish," Kagome told the hanyou as she gave the shikon no tama to him.  
  
"Thank you...Kagome," He whispered quietly as he closed his hands around the tama.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and whispered his wish quietly... so quietly that no one heard what his wish was as he leviteited to the air. His whole body surrounded by a pinkish-white light.  
  
A white light surrounded the whole clearing, washing all the doubts and fears of the people nearby. As the light died down the clearing was empty with no trace of the people who a while ago had stood there....  
  
~*Owari...The End...*~  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Author: *ducks behind Sesshomaru in fear as she sees mob of readers running towards her with weapons in their hands* Eeep! Gome nasai!!! I know the ending sucked!!! But please! I will make it up for you readers with EPILOGUE. And you're probably thinking WHERE THE HELL IS SESSHOMARU??"?!?! Uh... well....I got kind a side tracked which is why I didn't make an ending what I planned... *sigh*  
  
Anyway, I promise that SESSHOMARU WILL BE ON THE EPILOGUE!!!! AND ALSO; IT'S WILL TELL WHAT INUYASHA WISHED FOR THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!!!  
  
JA NE FOR NOW ON!!  
  
OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES!!!! I WILL GIVE THEM TO VEGETA WHO WILL USE THEM AS A PRACTICE DOLLS!!!! AND I WILL MAKE FLAMERS HAVE NIGHTMARES OF JAKEN!!!  
  
Thank you!  
  
bows and signs off 


End file.
